Adicción
by Esponjosito834
Summary: Una MUY pequeña historia... puro hobby!


Una pequeña historia Mikayuu (Mikaela/Yuuichiro) Owari No Seraph.

Ningun personaje me pertenece y quise escribir esta historia para liberar un poco de la inspiracion que traigo desde hace mucho tiempo.  
No me esmerare mucho en esta historia, de hecho es la tercera vez que la escribo *RageQuit* planeaba no volver a escribirla pero bueno, aqui  
esta nuevamente... como esto solo es un pasatiempo no me molestare en colocar acentos y se que a mucha gente eso le incomoda de cierta manera,  
pero creo que si sabes leer seras perfectamente capaz de entender la historia que es muy cortita. Esto es un AU y dependiendo de si les gusta mi horrible redaccion pues, quizas me anime a seguir escribiendo, no soy una persona a la que le guste leer o escribir asi que no tengo un extenso panorama de palabras, quizas en algunas ocasiones escriba incorrectamente sin que me de cuenta porque escribo demasiado rapido y no me doy cuenta (como ahora xD) de lo que escribo. Intentare no tener tantas fallas de todos modos porque el Mikayuu es lof, es laif. esto contiene yaoi, de hecho habran muchas cosillas homo, como que Guren y Shinya son los padres de Yuu, pero no entrare en detalles con eso. En fin, que lo disfruten~  
Quiero dedicarlo especialmente a la Señorita Sid, no se que tiene pero me inspira mucho, pues es la unica persona con la que rolearia el resto de mi vida (?) pero ya es una mujer madura (creo) y pues tiene cosas mas importantes que hacer y no quiero agobiarla con mis caprichos.. Le deseo una buena vida universitaria~ que es la inspiracion precisamente en esta historia! (Sihuboalguienqueleyohastaaquidejamedecirtequethehamo)

Mikaela esperaba en la entrada de la universidad, faltaban pocas semanas para terminar la vida escolar que tanto le habia causado frustraciones, retos y claro que no todo era malo, tambien se volvio un hombre muy maduro y responsable, ademas de apuesto, inteligente y por parte de su familia dinero de sobra. No era alguien que alardeaba de sus dotes, simplemente vivia su vida como cualquiera lo haria, aun asi la universidad lo reconocia por ser el mejor estudiante que esta pudo tener. Debido a ello tuvo el privilegio de asesorar a diversos estudiantes, incluso de grados mas altos que el, mas sin embargo le habian encargado que se centrara solo en uno que habia causado problemas desde que puso un pie en el plantel. Ichinose Yuuichiro, hijo del profesor Ichinose Guren, quedo bajo su tutela por parte de los profesores ya que ninguno habia logrado tener exito con el, siempre portandose rebelde con todos, ni siquiera su padre, el mejor profesor de la Universidad, podia controlar a su unico hijo. Pensaban que si alguien de su misma edad lo asesoraba, este almenos se comportaria mejor, la juventud es complicada para los adultos asi que parecia una buena idea.  
Muchos se sorprendieron con los resultados, Mikaela logro un gran avance en tan solo un par de meses, y siempre que los adultos preguntaban lo que habia hecho para tener exito el respondia con lo mismo "No lo se! yo tambien me sorprendi" Parecia que Mikaela tendria exito como profesor, aun no sabia que hacer con su futuro, pero esa era la opcion mas viable.  
Ambos jovenes se reunian en la residencia Ichinose todos los dias para estudiar, claro que tambien les gustaba porque Shinya siempre los esperaba con la comida. Mikaela se paro firmemente mientras miraba la hora de su reloj, ya era costumbre que Yuu tardara en llegar y como si lo hubiera invocado con su impaciencia, logro divisarlo a la distancia. Lo vio morder una manzana que llevaba consigo, por lo que Mika dedujo que Yuu habia estado en la cafeteria convenciendo a la chica que atendia para que le diera algun postre o algo, y es que ambos tambien eran los galanes de el plantel.  
Mikaela era el chico inteligente, responsable y ricachon mientras que Yuu era el chico rebelde con quien querrias pasar una aventura romantica.

-Yo~ Mika~

Como siempre Yuu saludaba de manera informal, Mikaela solo pudo suspirar desganado.

-Y tardaste solo por una manzana Yuu-Chan?  
-Claro que no! comi una rebanada de pastel que la encargada habia guardado para mi.

-...Que?  
-...Eres un gloton Yuu-Chan.  
-EH? No es verdad, solo mirame!

Yuuichiro se mostro de perfil frente a Mikaela, alardeando su buena figura, como si eso argumentara que no era un gloton como el decia.

-Y eso que?  
-Como que y que? Tch... Solo tienes envidia~

El pelinegro extendio su mano con la manzana a modo de pose triunfal, dandole a entender al rubio que le ofrecia la apetitosa fruta aunque en realidad no era asi. El rubio la tomo confundiendo a Yuu quien solo lo miro, entonces Mikaela dio una mordida en la misma zona que Yuu habia mordido anteriormente.

-Hm~  
-Oye eso es mio!  
-Pero Yuu-Chan, tu me la diste hace un momento  
-Claro que no!

Yuuichiro arrebato la manzana de las manos de Mikaela para morderla donde Mika habia hecho mirandolo con superioridad.

-Yuu-Chan...  
-Hm?.. -Cuestiono enojado  
-Si tanto asi querias un beso indirecto te la habria dado de inmediato~..

Llamaban demasiado la atencion, la escena era divertida para sus compañeros, pues ellos dos siempre alegraban a todo mundo, Mika solo podia reir ante la reaccion infantil de el chico de ojos verdes que estaba rojo a morir. La manzana termino en la boca de Mika, Yuu la puso ahi como si se desquitara con el fruto rojo por haberle hecho pasar un momento de vergüenza.

-ERES UN RARO MIKA!  
-Espera Yuu!.. era una broma solamente!..

Las carcajadas de Mika se escuchaban desde muy lejos, las "fujoshis" los miraban inventandose historias para volver mas canon el momento. El resto de los compañeros solo continuaron con lo suyo. El par de amigos prosiguio a retirarse del plantel para dirijirse a casa de Guren.  
Eran bastante unidos, no parecian tener problemas con nadie, si alguno de los dos fuera una chica serian la pareja ideal, como para vivir felices por siempre. Claro que al principio siempre es asi, alegria sin limites. hasta que uno llega a conocer los secretos del otro.  
Pero solo eran amigos para el mundo.  
-Fin

Si es un final bastante raro (?) pero luego de escribirlo 3 veces se pierde la inspiracion inicial, igualmente ya habia mencionado que no iba a esmerarme mucho en esta MUY pequeña historia.. en fin! Espero que les haya gustado, dudo que lo continue y si lo hago pues se enteraran (?) Baai~ 3 


End file.
